


It's all down to the abbey.

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Netflix, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Season/Series 11, binge watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has serious concerns over Cas' latest Netflix selection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all down to the abbey.

Dean closed the door with deliberate gentleness. With forcefully calm steps he walked towards the library, detouring by the kitchen to pull a six pack of long necked bottles from the fridge. Sam glanced up from his laptop as Dean sat down at the table. He did a double take and stared a little wide eyed as Dean flopped forwards and banged his head repeatedly off the table top.

“Erm, dude?”

Dean turned his head so his cheek was resting against the abused wood.

“What would you do if I pulled the plug on the internet connection?”

“After I got over the shock that you knew how to do that? Stab you in the neck.”

Dean sat up with a groan and reached for a beer. He twisted the cap off as if it had personally offended him and drained half the bottle in one long swig. Sam closed his laptop with a sigh, there be no concentrating until Dean had got whatever was bugging him off his chest. With his head tilted to one side Sam stared at Dean.

“Cas has built himself a god damned nest. He’s glued to the TV and there’s used tissues all over the room.”

Sam’s face scrunched up as he pictured the scene. He was probably going to regret this, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking;

“What’s he watching?”

The beer bottle stopped halfway to Dean’s lips as he saw the look on Sammy’s face. He rolled his eyes as he cottoned on to where Sam’s mind had taken him.

“Really dude? He’s not watching porn. He’s crying his eyes out like a teenage girl watching Downton Abbey.”

Sam’s shoulders sagging in relief that it wasn’t a gross as he’d first thought. He jerked his chin towards the beer and deftly caught the bottle that Dean slid along the table.

“So what’s the problem? As least he’s stopped watching daytime TV.”

Dean threw him a withering look and shook his head.

“It doesn’t worry you that a kick ass angel of the Lord with anger issues is weeping over a stuck up British costume drama?”

Sam considered this for a millisecond before he shrugged.

“Nope. I’d rather he was red eyed from crying than blood lust. Besides it could be worse.”

Dean boggled at him.

“How could it be worse?”

“He could have found Glee, or Sex in the City.”

Sam grinned at the look of horror that shuddered across Dean’s face.

“Don’t even joke about that.”

Dean pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the rest of the six pack.

“Where you going?”

“To educate Cas on the proper use of Netflix, before this gets out of hand.”

Several hours of uninterrupted research later Sam wandered along to Cas’ room. The fact that there had been no yelling after Dean embarked on his educational mission was curious. Sam poked his head around the open door and cursed the fact he’d left his phone in the library.

Dean and Cas were sat in the middle of Cas’ blanket nest their teary eyes glued to the TV screen. Sam stuffed his knuckles in his mouth to hold back his laughter and back away as he recognized the Downton Abbey theme music coming from the speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head because of the gifs floating around on Tumblr. I've nothing but love for Downton Abbey, but I suspect Dean would have a very different opinion, or maybe not considering his love for Dr Sexy. Who knows?


End file.
